


First Born

by Panthera_Astaire



Series: Their life in Pieces [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Clexa family, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, One Shot, clexa au, fluffy one shot, life - Freeform, when the going gets tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Astaire/pseuds/Panthera_Astaire
Summary: One shot, Jacob Griffin Woods Birth. Lexa is a complete mess, Clarke is prepared. Antics ensue, Jacob arrives!





	First Born

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on my tumblr, @Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 and @clexafamilyau but wanted to put my one shots on here for people who don't follow or read on there! (Go follow if you don't, I post a lot of Mood boards and AU facebook posts! ALSO Taking prompts for anything you may want to see that was previous in When the Going Gets Tough...)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lexa was a nervous wreck, she couldn’t help it. She was t-minus five days from her son’s due date. Her first born and she wasn’t sure if she was ready. Sure, logistically she was more than ready, his nursery was set up. The car seat was already in her brand new safe SUV. Clarke’s hospital bag was packed and in the car ready to go. They had been to Lamaze class, and even took a parenting class. But Lexa didn’t know if _She_ was ready. She couldn’t wait to meet her son, she couldn’t wait to hold him and kiss him. But what if she wasn’t good enough? And worse, what if something happened to Clarke while she was in labor? Or her son? She stood up from her desk and began to pace the floor. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

“ _Is it time?”_ her sisters voice filled her ear.

“No, Anya… but I’m freaking the fuck out!” Lexa said talking a deep breath.

“ _Lexa, we have been over and over this. Everything is going to be fine; no everything is going to be more than fine.”_

 _“_ What if—“

“ _Alexandria, if you even go into another twenty minute freak out about how something that’s not going to go wrong could go wrong, you’re going to work yourself up even more.” Anya said. “You are more than ready for him. Hell your house is baby proofed already. You have read every parenting book you possibly could, which Clarke and I both told you probably just made things worse. But Lexa, you guys are ready. You’re just feeling out of control, because you have to wait, and because you can’t control when he comes.”_

 _“_ Well… yeah!” Lexa sighed.

“ _So breathe, Lexa. Why don’t you go home early and spend some time with your wife.”_

“I could do that” Lexa nodded.

“ _Good, go. And call me if he decides to come before I get on the plane in three days.” Anya said._

 _“_ Deal” Lexa said. “Love you Auntie Anya.”

 _“Love you too sister.”_ Anya said.

\----

“Hello” Lexa called walking into the house, “I’m home… Where are you?”

“Bedroom” She heard faintly from up the stairs.

Lexa climbed the one and a half flights of stairs and stopped at the doorway to their room, admiring her wife. Clarke was lying in their bed, in just her underwear and one of Lexa’s old USMC shirts that was too small to cover her belly. It was really more of a crop top on her right now.

“Hi beautiful” Lexa smiled walking in kissing her wife.

“Hi” Clarke said. “You’re home early.”

Lexa just nodded.

“You were stressing out huh?” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa just nodded again.

“Baby” Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand and putting it on her tummy. “We’re okay. He is just fine, and so am I.”

“I know” Lexa nodded.

“And he is going to come out with no problems” Clarke tried to reassure her.

“I know that too” Lexa said, sounding like she may be trying to convince herself that statement was true.

“Come on, lay with us” Clarke said tugging Lexa’s hand.

Lexa got in bed with the blonde snuggling in, her hand resting on her stomach, cradling her son.

“You know” Clarke said. “As prepared as we are, and for the record we are _very_ prepared… this little guy still needs a name.”

“I know” Lexa said. “And I think I may have the perfect one…”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“Yes” Lexa nodded. “Jacob.”

Clarke’s eyes filled with tears instantly, she wiped her eyes “…damn hormones” She whispered.

“What do you think? I know we’ve talked about it before… I love it, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded, “Me too.”

“Middle name?” Lexa asked.

“What do you think about Griffin?” Clarke asked. “Our name sorda ends with me… and I’m a Woods now… It may be kinda cool to—“

“I love it” Lexa nodded, “Jacob Griffin Woods.”

“I love it too. Do you like it Jacob?” Clarke touched her belly.

Lexa’s eyes light up, “He moved” She beamed.

“I think that’s the perfect confirmation, he likes it.” Clarke kissed Lexa.

* * *

 

Lexa was about to leave for work but she went back upstairs to kiss Clarke. When she got into the bedroom she heard her moaning in pain. “Baby?” Lexa asked.

“I’m fine” Clarke said. “My back just… hurts.” She breathed.

“Babe, do you think he’s…”

“No” Clarke shook her head. “It’s just my back, I was on my feet a lot yesterday…”

Lexa took her shoes off, scooted Clarke forward on the bed slightly and slid in behind her. “Lex what are you doing, you have to go to work…”

“No” Lexa shook her head, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s stomach. “Not leaving you today” She kissed her hair. “Something is happening, I won’t miss it.”

“Lexa, it’s just—“

“Clarke” lexa said gently but firm. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Okay” Clarke said.

“Why don’t I draw us a bath, huh?”

“That sounds wonderful” Clarke nodded with a smile. She was definitely glad Lexa was going to spend the day with her, though she didn’t think Jacob would come, she wasn’t going to complain about quality time with her wife.

\----

“Baaaaabby…” Clarke called from the bathroom. They had just gotten out of the bathtub, and Clarke was drying off while Lexa went to get her comfy clothes.

“What?” Lexa asked running back into the bathroom.

“My water broke” Clarke shrugged smiled a smile that said ‘you were right.’

“I knew it!” Lexa said with a smile. Then her eyes widened and she got a look of sheer panic on her face.

“Hey, hey” Clarke said in a very calm voice. “It’s fine. We’re fine, okay?”

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “Let’s get you dressed and to the hospital.”

“Sounds good” Clarke nodded.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were in the car, on speaker phone with Abby.

“I will be at the airport in ten minutes and on a plane in thirty” Abby said. “I’ve had a standby plane ticket for the last month” She told them. “Henry at the hospital, his wife is a flight attendant and she set me up with it.”

“Okay” Clarke said calmly.

“Lexa?” Abby said. “You doing okay honey?”

“Yes, I’m good” Lexa lied.

“Lex” Clarke said gently.

“It’s not about me; Clarke is the one who is going to give birth. I need to be there for her right now. I’m really okay.” Lexa said.

“Okay well, everything is going to go great okay?” Abby said. “Clarke are you still going to do this naturally?”

“No” Lexa said.

“Yes” Clarke said looking to Lexa.

“Baby, too much pain” was all Lexa said.

“Lexa” Clarke started but then started to breathe putting her hand on her stomach.

“Contraction?” Abby asked.

“Yes” Clarke breathed.

“Mom, how do I stop it?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa you can’t stop the contraction, nor would you want to...” Abby said gently, knowing that Lexa was just concerned for he wife.

“How do I make the pain go away?” Lexa said looking to Clarke.

“You don’t honey” Abby said. “If Clarke wants to do this naturally there will be pain, but she knows that. She’ll be okay Lexa.”

“I am fine” Clarke grabbed her wife’s hand and smiled, “Promise.”

* * *

 

Clarke had been in labor for three hours; Lexa had passed out once, and asked about a hundred and thirty five questions.

“Clarke we’re ready to push” The doctor said.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked.

Clarke just looked at Lexa. “Sorry sorry” Lexa sighed.

Abby stood up by her head holding one of her legs, Lexa the other, coaching her through the whole way, and seven minutes later, Jacob Griffin Woods was there.

“Congratulations” the doctor said, “It’s a boy.”

The doctor laid Jacob on Clarke’s chest, and Lexa just stared for a moment. She couldn’t believe this perfect, little human was theirs. He was their son. Suddenly, all the worry and stress melted away. She had so much love for this little guy; she knew everything was going to be more than okay.

“You okay Lex?” Clarke asked her.

Lexa wiped a tear from her face, “He’s perfect Clarke.”

“Yeah, he is” Clarke nodded.

Lexa kissed her wife’s head then her son, “Hi Jacob, welcome to the world.”

“Happy birthday” Clarke whispered. “We love you.”

“We love you SO much.” Lexa smiled.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out tumblr @clexafamilyau and/or @clexagiraffesandbrittana319 for more mood boards, fun facebook AU posts, and much more!


End file.
